The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Apple tree, botanically known as Malus domestica and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Wiltons Star’.
The new Apple tree is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Malus domestica ‘Red Jonaprince’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,112. The new Apple tree was discovered and selected by the Inventors from within a population of fruiting trees of ‘Red Jonaprince’ during the summer of 1998 in an outdoor orchard in Weert, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new Apple tree by grafting since February, 1999 in a controlled environment in Weert, The Netherlands has shown that the unique features of this new Apple tree are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.